Today more people boat without wearing a life jacket than do. So when tragedy strikes, people have little at their immediate disposal to ensure their safely. Minimum requirement is a personal life preserver or personal flotation device, the PFD, for each person onboard. These PFDs are usually stored under a seat cushion or in a cabin, not readily accessible. In most cases tragic events happen so fast, people do not have time to locate the PFD. Leaving them in the water exposed to the elements in a semi-capsized or fully capsized vessel.
In general, people want the security of a life raft but find the life raft to be more of a nuisance; where to store them, servicing cost, etc. So the flotation device provides a unique, self-contained emergency flotation device to increase boating safety over that of a PFD and that of a life raft. Integrating flotation devices into the vessel turns the vessel into a suitable life raft type device.